Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's' which you do not have to read if you don't want to. My second Christmas one-shot for this year. Sammy, Lewis and friends are now back on the road but when their car breaks down in the middle of the woods with no signal they must continue their journey on foot. But something lurks inside the woods. Will they survive?


**Here's my second Christmas one-shot for this year. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Slender**

It was late afternoon when they finally left the bed and breakfast they were at. They had slept, showered, put some fresh clothes on and eaten a late lunch. They had even made sure to refill the tank for the jeep.

Sammy's milk chocolate colour hair was no longer gelled up and he now wore a black and red checker shirt with black jeans and black high top converses. He still wore his black cotton coat.

Due to the shower, Lewis' hair didn't look much like a blazing fire anymore. He still wore his dark coloured jean, black leather jacket and dark brown walking boots, but he had changed his shirt for a red T-Shirt.

Zack had only changed his trousers which were now light colour jeans. He wore them with a creamy coloured turtleneck jumper that had a dark green vest jacket over it, a pair of dark green laced up trainers and a light grey beanie that he wore on his head.

Seth however was the only one who hadn't changed his clothes. He still wore his light brown long sleeve shirt with a brown and green checker shirt over it, a dark green cotton coat, dark brown khaki trousers and forest green trainers.

If you haven't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's' here is what has happened so far. Sammy and Lewis are heading up north for a Christmas party at their friends' (Jack and James Stewart) place and along with them for the ride is their friend Zack Cooper and Lewis' younger brother Seth. They made a quick stop at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria where they became night guards for the night. They had to work together to survive the killer animatronics that wanted to stuff them inside suits. Thankfully they survived the night and are now continuing their journey. Now back to the story.

It was now dark and they were in a forest which was why they were still going. They hadn't come across any signs of life, not even any animals.

"We're lost aren't we." Zack stated (he didn't even question them that's how good he is).

"We are not lost." Lewis argued.

"Then where are we then?" Zack questioned.

"In a forest." Lewis stated simply.

"My point proven."

At that moment, the engine of the jeep started to stall causing the jeep to slow down to a stop.

"What? No! Don't do this to me! Not now!" Lewis cried.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked.

"The car's broken down."

"Great." Zack muttered before getting out of the jeep to go to the back of the car.

"What are you doing?" Lewis asked getting out of the jeep to follow Zack.

"I've got a torch in my bag."

Zack opened the trunk and grabbed his sport bag. He unzipped one of the side pockets before pulling out a torch.

"Let's have a look at this then."

Whilst Zack was getting his torch, Sammy had gotten out of the jeep to check what was wrong with it. Zack had come over with his torch turned on and Lewis, being a fire element, had a small ball of fire sitting in hand providing more light.

"What's wrong with it?" Lewis asked.

Zack handed over his torch to Sammy so he could have his hands free. Using his supernatural sight, **(Human Immortals have good eyesight)** he was able to deduce what was wrong with the jeep.

"The battery's dead." Zack stated.

 **(The author knows mostly nothing on cars so this is the best excuse she could come up with. She just needed the car to break down.)**

"Now what?" Sammy asked.

"We walk, come on Seth, out the car." Zack said as he walked back to the trunk to grab his bag making sure to knock on the window.

Seth had previously being snoozing whilst waiting for them. He woke up when Zack knocked on the window and gave a groan before getting out of the jeep. He went to the back of the jeep to get his huge rucksack. Sammy made sure to close the hood before he and Lewis went to grab their bags as well.

"We better follow the road tracks since we can't get any reception." Zack stated.

"How do you know we can't get reception?" Lewis asked.

"I was on my phone not too long before we broke down." Zack answered.

With that said, the four started off on the path with Zack at the front with his torch, Lewis at the back with his fire and Sammy and Seth in the middle with their phones in hands just in case.

They had been walking for a few minutes now before Sammy notice something. He jogged up to the tree to have a closer look at it.

"Sammy, I said stay on the path. That should be simple enough to follow."

"But there's a page here. What's a page doing in the middle of the woods?" Sammy asked taking the page off the tree.

The other three walked over to him to check out the page.

"Does it say anything on it?" Seth asked.

"Just a picture of a stick man and a tree with the word 'Follows'. Weird, huh?"

"It's a pretty bad drawing. Whoever drew this is definitely not an artist. Kelly could draw this much better." Lewis stated, looking over Sammy's shoulder.

"It kind of reminds me of a character from a game a friend of mine played but I can't remember what it was." Seth stated.

"It doesn't matter, let's just go."

The others followed Zack's advice and continued down the path. After a few minutes of walking, Sammy spotted something again.

"Hey, it's another page." Sammy stated heading over to it.

"What does this one say?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Lewis added as he and Seth made their way over to Sammy.

"Stop getting distracted by the pages." Zack complained as he joined them.

"It says 'Don't look or it takes you'. There's also another stick figure in the corner as well." Sammy answered, ignoring Zack.

Seth pulled the page down this time and as soon as he so there was a boom. It sounded like drums.

"What's that?" Lewis asked.

"Erm, guys, I've just remembered the character of that game." Seth said as he looked off into the woods.

"Who?" Sammy asked.

"Slender man." He answered whilst pointing in the direction he was looking at.

The other three looked to where he was pointing to see a tall figure standing in the distance. The figure wore a black suit with a red tie. However, what stood out the most was the fact that the figure had no face. It was only a few seconds after looking at the figure that Lewis fainted.

"Ah great, not again." Zack complained.

"Sammy, pick Lewis up quickly. We have to get out of here." Seth instructed.

"Why?" Sammy asked as he picked Lewis up whilst Seth took his brother's bag.

"If you look at him he gets you. We have to run." Seth explained quickly.

With that said, they started to run into the woods with Zack in the lead as he had the torch and Sammy at the back to make sure Seth didn't fall behind as he was not a Human Immortal like Zack and Sammy so was unable to run super fast. After a few seconds running, Sammy took a chance and quickly glanced behind him to see Slender man was nowhere to be seen.

"I think we've lost him." Sammy called to the others.

At this both Zack and Seth had slowed down.

"Not for long, he'll be back." Seth stated.

"How do we beat this guy? Did your friend tell you?" Zack asked.

"I remember him complaining about how the game is pointless since either way Slender kills you. He'll kill you before you collect all eight pages or he'll kill when you have collected all eight pages." Seth explained.

"That's just great. Either way we're dead." Zack complained.

A groan was heard from Lewis. He seemed to be waking up.

"Ah... What happened?" He asked as Sammy set him down.

"You fainted from seeing Slender man." Seth explained.

"And we're all going to die from Slender man as well." Zack added.

Sammy, who had been quiet for the past few minutes, finally spoke.

"What if we leave the woods? Slender normally sticks to woods and forests, doesn't he?"

"Well, I guess it could work." Seth said even though he wasn't sure it would work.

"We better get going then." Sammy said, now leading the way.

Lewis walked next to him with his small ball of fire hovering in the air for light. Seth walked behind the two listening to them discuss which way they were going to go to get out of the woods. Behind Seth, Zack was muttering under his breath whilst following them with his torch in hand. It was then they saw a truck in the distant so started to walk towards it. When they got closer, they realised there was another page on it. Written on it were the words 'Can't run'.

"Well that's not very positive thinking." Sammy said before picking up the page.

"What are you muttering about back there Zack?" Lewis asked, looking back at the blond.

"Death threats against Slender." Was the only reply they got before Zack went back to his muttering.

They had only taken a few steps before they notice something was blocking their path. Or more like someone.

"Slender." Lewis whispered in fright.

It was then that Zack stopped his muttering and looked up. When he noticed Slender man, using his supernatural speed, he raced up to Slender man and hit him hard with his sports bag. It seemed to do the trick of knocking Slender man out of their path. However, it also made him angry as his tentacles were coming out of his back which was a rare sight.

"Ha! Don't like it when your victims fight back, huh?" Zack taunted.

"Dude, what the hell do you have in your bag?" Sammy asked in surprise.

"It doesn't matter; we have to run since Slender's mad now." Seth said, starting to run off.

The others quickly followed him, not wanting to let Slender catch them. Behind them, they could hear an angry roar. Zack took a chance and peeked over his shoulder to see that Slender was following them with his tentacles out, ready to grab at its victim.

"He's following us!" Zack called to the others.

"Well that first note did say he 'Follows', now didn't it." Sammy called with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Stop complaining and run!" Seth called from the front.

Slender man was getting closer and closer to them; Zack could almost feel the tentacles reaching out for him. It was then that they broke through the trees and into a clearing. In the clearing was a box. It was blue and had the word Police Box written on. Not to mention both Sammy and Lewis had seen that box before.

"Quick, into the box!" Sammy called.

"What? Why?" Zack asked.

"Just do it!" Lewis said, backing his friend up.

Seth reached the box first and opened the door. He didn't pay any attention to the inside as he was more focused on getting the others to safety. Sammy and Lewis both made it in safely whilst Zack put on a bit more speed to get away from Slender man. As soon as he was through the door, Seth immediately shut and locked it before saying.

"Now that was a Sammy and Lewis adventure."

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review to tell me what you think. Come back tomorrow for my third Christmas one-shot.**


End file.
